


Bad at Sneaking...

by Xobit



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I participated in the Secret Santa of Cybertronians last year and got SuperAnimeNinja as my giftee</p>
<p>The request was as follows: Draw/write anything for me! Be creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad at Sneaking...

He was so very beautiful in all his golden deadly glory. Acid Storm huffed gently and pressed against the cold pitted plating of the wall. The building he was hiding against was derelict, baring scars from battles and signs of rust both. His green plating stood out against everything here but in the shadows of the ruined walls he was somewhat hidden at least… 

Not that Sunstorm seemed to notice anyone on these jaunts of his. The golden seeker simply flew out here in the ruins of Vos to sit on one of the ruined buildings and stare up at the stars. 

Starscream had cured him of the uncontrollable radiation that had been killing him along with everything he came into contact with. But he was still deadly, his powers under control and able to be directed… 

After the winglord of Vos declared the clone his brother, and free of Shockwave’s grasp the seekers on Cybertron had deferred to Sunstorm as they would any of the royal line. That he was a bit of a fanatic when it came to Primus and the rebuilding of their world… well, no one was unmarked by the loss or Vos and the war. 

The golden seeker was as beautiful as his unwilling progenitor, powerful, graceful and utterly above a young unimportant chemist who hadn’t managed to make a name for himself at all. 

So he looked from afar, dreamt and fantasized… 

“You are bad at sneaking,” Acid Storm nearly leapt out of his own plating, slapping one wing painfully on the rough ruined wall as he whirled about and nearly fell off the ledge he’d been standing on. He would have if not for the strong golden hands grasping his arms. 

“…” he didn’t know what to say and knew he must look like a cornered petrorabbit, all big optics and terror. 

“I know you’ve been following me around. On the base, out here… shadowing me,” the slightly larger seeker all but purred, hands still around his wrists. So close, chassis radiating warmth… possibly death. 

Acid Storm wasn’t sure he cared if it was one or the other. 

“I just~” his voice squeaked into nothing, fear eating away at his resolve to give a white lie. 

“You just… what, Acid Storm?” impossibly he felt his optics widen further at the fact that Sunstorm actually knew his name. Was that a good thing, or a bad thing? 

“Just wanted to see me fly? Wanted to admire me? Wanted to… what?” he was moving closer, wasn’t he? Or was he pulling him closer… he was going to die now, wasn’t he?

Acid Storm’s mind blabbered at light speed, his chassis paralyzed with a mix of desire fueled admiration and terror for his life. It all came to a screeching halt when golden dermas crashed over his own, taking what he was unable to give or hold back. 

Kissing… 

Oh Primus! He was so going to die now. 

“You can online your optics again you know,” he did so, confused and uncertain, only to find Sunstorm smirking at him with an expression so famous from Starscream. ‘I’m superior’ it said as clearly as words and he found himself with heating cheek plating and the need to squirm and apologize. 

For what he didn’t quite know. 

“You are a pretty one, I think I like you… I certainly like your audacity,” the golden seeker tilted his helmet to the side, optics half shuttering, “hmm… I’ll have to see if you can impress me as a seeker should impress his trine leader.” 

Acid Storm squeaked again, but Sunstorm merely shook his helmet and stepped away, smirk firmly in place. 

“You know the rules, Acid Storm, you have a chance,” he took off before the green seeker could manage anything, not even another squeak. 

Oh, oh my… what had he gotten himself into?


End file.
